gotmpfandomcom-20200215-history
House Forrester Grand Campaign Season two
Lord Torrhen II Forrester (8271-8309) Lord Torrhen II was generally considered a good ruler. Installed as Chief Commander and regent by the Starks of Winterfell, Torrhen spent a lot of time at Winterfell. In the meantime his council looked after Ironrath and the Wolfswood, most authority was left in his main bannerman, Lady Mormont of Bear island. She was tutored at Ironrath by Torrhen and named regent and in head of his council in Ironrath. At home his eldest son Halys began an affair with Lady Mormont, resulting in two bastard sons. With Lady Manderly of White Harbour taking a major part of his Wolfswood, Torrhen saught allies and found the Umbers and Boltons on his side. Both were concerned of the might of the Manderly's to their south. The combined forces of the alliance crushed the Manderly host and secured Forrester rule over all of the Wolfswood. During the several southron wars, Torrhen took a Forrester host south to hold Moat Cailin against a possible southron thrust north. Torrhen promised Lady Mormont help with establishing her own high-lordship, three invasions were launched beyond the wall, capturing the whole of the Frozen Shore. He created the High-Lordship of the Frozen Shore and handed it over to Lady Mormont, effectively giving her independance as new bannerman to House Stark. The Ironrath-Bear Island relationship remains strong, they are solid allies. After losing his eldest son Halys Forrester in the second invasion of the Frozen Shore, Torrhen made sure his grandson Arthor Forrester would be well tutored. King Orys Baratheon himself was found as new guardian until his coming of age. His second son, Jon Forrester always wanted to be a knight, Torrhen made sure the lords of Casterly Rock and Highgarden became his tutors. They trained him well, King Torrhen Baratheon named him a member of the King's Guard by the age of 16, he would later become Lord Commander. As for his other children, his son Bartimus Forrester married the only daughter and heir of Lady Beth Mormont, named Alys Mormont in a matrilineal marriage. This secured House Mormont's existance and solidify the alliance between House Forrester and Mormont. Torrhen's son Hareth Forrester joined the Night's Watch, leaving all behind. Lord Arthor Forrester (8309-8320) At the age of 16 Arthor Forrester inherited the lordship of the Wolfswood when his grandfather died. Arthor is known as a true fighter, living for personal combat as knight and war as a commander. He was married to Tyrianne Lannister, sister of Lord Damon III Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock. After the disappearance of House Stark. Arthor and the other Lords of the North agreed that it was him, in the name of House Forrester and all other Houses of the North, that should be the new Lord Paramount of the North. When king Orys decided he couldn't have it and decided to move the capital to Winterfell to hold the North for himself, Arthor grew furious and vowed he would make the "Tirant-king" pay for taking the North from the Northmen. Lord Arthor died soon after, being taken by the great plague. Lord Halys Forrester (8320-8375) In the first years of Halys' rule, the Others invaded. Within a short period of time, the whole North was overrun. Halys was really angry about the soutron lords not caring enough about the great winter to band together and fight. This made him to believe that Storm King Donal Swygert was Azor Ahai reborn, trying to unite the South against the invasion. Hays swore fealthy to Donal and accepted R'hllor as his true god. After the Southron lords finally beat back the Others, Halys Forrester found his own lands ruined and massacered. King Donal decided to grant the lordship of Griffon's Roost to Lord Halys, making him a Storm Lord. With Alearys Targaryen taking over control of the Stormlands and swearing fealthy to King Alleras Yronwyne of the Reach, House Forrester is once more a small house in a big kingdom. This time in strange lands, with smaller territory then ever. Lord Halys is still well known in Westeros. He is a great knight, named Knight of the Green Hand by the king. And won the King's Tournament. After this, Lord Halys travelled to Essos, to learn from the red priests of Essos. While there, he earned an old Valyrian Steel Sword during a duel. In the year 8375, Lord Halys died in combat while his castle was under attack during an internal war in the Stormlands. Lord Hugo Forrester (8375-8384) Lord Hugo was generally viewed a good person, friendly and kind. He was not a military man like his father, being known as an incompetent commander and bad duelist. During the Stormland war, where Lord Swygert (Liege lord to House Forrester) fought Lady Targaryen for the title of Lord Paramount of the Stormlands, Lord Hugo was able to celebrate some feats on the battlefield. Lord Hugo was suspected of helping House Swygert to plot murders on members of House Targaryen. Lord Hugo died during the beginning stages of the war, being taken by the great plague that also took his sisters. Lady Meliana Forrester (8387- ) Being the ony child of Hugo Forrester, Lady Meliana inherited Griffin's Roost aged 9. She left for the Arbor to be raised by the King of the Reach, King Aegyr Yronwyne. The regency learned that the Lady's father brokered a deal with House Swygert, pledging support for the Swygert claim while getting the ancient castle of Storm's End and surrounding lands. The regency inmedeatly pledged new support and joined the fighting. After victory in the war, Lady Meliana came back an adult, being tutored well by the King. She recieved what was promised, and is now Lady of Storm's End, one of the biggest fortresses of Westeros, also adding well developed castles and cities all around the High Lordship. Now, Lady Meliana was one of the most powerful in the Stormlands, even the Kingdom of the Reach as a whole. Upon ascending, Lady Meliana adapted to the Stormlander culture, giving up her Northern roots. Also, she reforged the old Valyrian steel sword and named the new family sword "Diplomacy". House Forrester is now more powerful then ever, even when they were still in the Wolfswood.